It's Only Strange When You Wake Up
by MeganDiCaprio
Summary: Arthur x Ariadne
1. Chapter 1

Ariadne scanned the room, examining the suitcase. "If you're going to experiment with it, be careful, and just in case something traumatizing happens, Arthur will be in the other room over there, hes working on some plans. If you need anything just ask him alright? I got to get going now." Cobb said throwing his jacket on. Ariadne gave him a hug tightly and thanked him.

Cobb rushed down the elevator. Ariadne glanced over to the room, and saw Arthur with his head down, his hand placed on his forehead keeping his head from falling, scribbling onto papers, occasionally crumbling up some papers and throwing them across the room. She pulled the chair back and sat down, opening the suitcase and strapping the equipment to her wrist, and pressing the button. She took a deep breath, just before she fell asleep.

* * *

'Where is this?' Ariadne thought to herself and looked around, sitting outside a cafe, with coffee in front of her.

No familiar faces, people chatting with each other, drinking their coffee.

Ariadne stood up and walked over to the sidewalk, when she saw a familiar face.

"Mom?" She said to herself and walked over to the lady, with dark wavy hair, wearing a black fur coat.

"Mom, what are you doing here...are you...with me? In reality?" The woman looked at her strangely.

"Who are you, and what are you talking about?" She said, and Ariadne knew for sure it was her mother. Her mother had a birthmark on her wrist she couldn't miss, she had freckles under her eyes, and a tiny scar on her cheek from a childhood accident, there was no doubt this was Ariadne's mother.

The lady looked at Ariadne waiting for her reply, but Ariadne was dumbfounded, and simply just said "Never mind." and walked away.

'Cobb didn't tell me people I knew could be in my dreams. I thought they could only be in my dreams if they were hooked up to the equipment with me...' Ariadne thought to herself and leaned against the wall, watching everyone pass by her.

"Strange, isn't it?" Arthur said, behind her with his hands in his pockets.

"Arthur? What are you doing? I thought you were working on plans." She looked at him strangely, a bit annoyed about how he let himself into her dream.

"I still am. This is your dream, Ariadne." He said and smiled.

"You mean...you're just my subconscious?" She said.

"Am I, Ariadne?" Arthur winked at her, pacing around with his hands in his pocket.

"Stop messing around with me Arthur. I haven't even gotten used to this whole thing and you're going to try and mess with me, and bring yourself into my dreams?" She hissed.

"Think, Ariadne, would the real Arthur do this?" He quickly leaned in and kissed her on the lips lightly. She looked at him speechless and lightly brushed her lips with the tips of her fingers.

"Exactly. The real Arthur wouldn't do that." He chuckled and began to walk away, crossing the street.

"W-...Wait!" She yelled out and ran up to him, but he kept pacing. "This...just doesn't make sense, how come Cobb never told me about th-" She cut herself off, realizing the things he had showed her earlier. She remembered how Cobb always has Mal in his dreams, how shes always in them, but shes not hooked up to the machine with him, shes just his subconscious, always with him. 'But why Arthur? Why is he my subconscious? Out of everyone why him?' She thought to herself.

"Get it now?" He smirked, walking down the street together, never taking his hands out of his pockets. She swallowed hard and nodded slightly.

"It just doesn't make sense though, why are you here, out of everyone, why you?"

"I feel insulted." He pouted.

"It's not an insult it's a question."

"I'm here because you brought me here."

"No I didn't."

"Think, Ariadne, when you dream you don't exactly dream of the people you want to dream of they just happen, no matter if you want them there or not, their just there." He turned around and faced her. "Now enough with the questions." He turned back around and continued pacing.

"But why-" Ariadne began.

"Ah-ah, I said no more questions." Arthur said.

"You said 'Enough of the questions' not 'No more'." She shot back.

"Same thing."

"For my subconscious, you sure are a dick." She said and rolled her eyes, Arthur chuckled, turning into a grin.

* * *

"Where are we go-" Ariadne got cut off once again by Arthur.

"I said no questions."

"I was just wondering."

"Nowhere in particular, just wandering I guess, and besides, this is your dream, I don't know my way around here, only you do." Ariadne looked around, but noticed everyone was staring at Arthur as he walked passed them. He was in front of her, and only the eyes were only locked in on him. 'Cobb told me the subconscious would only stare at the intruders...wait a minute...' She thought to herself.

"Arthur!" She yelled.

"What now?" He turned around and tilted his head back, unamused.

"You _are_ the real Arthur. Your hooked up to the machine with me. You're not my subconscious, I mean, look, they're all staring at you, meaning you're the intruder in the dream!" Ariadne put her hands on her hips.

"It's just because I'm so good looking." Arthur said.

"Liar." Ariadne shot back.

Arthur finally took his hands out of his pockets, and pushed Ariadne against the wall, locking her in by placing his hands on each side of her. "How many times must I prove you wrong, darling?" He said with his lips dangerously close to hers, brushing against her lips as he talked.

"Ju-..just because you kiss me isn't exactly proving me wrong." She looked him in the eyes and felt her face start to burn. A smile curved onto Arthur's lips.

"What must I do to prove you wrong then?" He said quietly and softly.

"I don't know..." She looked around.

"Exactly. If you don't know, I don't know." He unlocked her from his arms.

"That's it, I'm getting out of this dream and figuring out whats going on." Ariadne said and looked over the bridge they were standing on, nothing but concrete and traffic at the bottom. "Your not really going to jump are you?" Arthur said.

"Of course I am. Cobb told me if you die in the dream you wake up."

"And whats that going to prove?"

"I will wake up and figure out if it's the real Arthur in my dream with me, hooked up to the machine, or if you really are my '_Subconscious_'"

"Darling, would the real Arthur do this?" He took two steps back into the street.

***VROOM***

_Bam,_ A bus hit Arthur faster than the speed of light, his body vanished as soon as he hit.

"Oh my god!" Ariadne panicked, putting her hands over her mouth. 'He was my subconscious?' She thought to herself, still in shock. She looked around, nobody notice, or seemed to care that Arthur has just been hit by a bus. 'This is too much..' She thought to herself. 'I can't do this...this is too confusing...' She put one leg over the rail of the bridge and looked at the concrete below, and watched as the cars flew by below. 'Okay...I should wake up as soon as I hit the ground..' She put the other leg over the railing but before she could jump-

"You sure about that?" Arthur said behind her, hands in his pockets, looking perfectly fine.

"Arthur!" She swung her legs back onto the bridge and hugged him tightly.

"Did that prove you wrong yet?" He smiled.

* * *

Arthur and Ariadne wandered around in the dream. Exploring all the places Ariadne had made in her mind. They walked into a hotel, gold flooring, statues of angels alined the ceiling, butlers waited beside the elevator, and Arthur and Ariadne both walked in. "What floor?" The butler said. They looked to see there was only one floor.

"Well, looks like we'll be going to floor 2, today sir." Arthur said kindly and the butler pushed the button as the elevator doors closed.

"Having fun?" Arthur smiled at her.

"Of course...but I'm still just a little..."

"Iffy?"

"Exactly."

_Ding_ The elevator doors opened to a long hallway, seeming like it never ended.

"Wow.." Ariadne admired. She ran down the hallway running as fast as she could. "This is amazing! It never ends!"

Arthur smiled, and chased after her. Ariadne looked behind her as she ran down the never ending hallway, and let out a yelp and giggle when she realized Arthur catching up to her with the biggest grin on her face. Arthur leaped and tackled her, both of them falling to the ground, him on top of her. They panted, trying to catch their breath. They both exchanged laughter and Arthur rolled off of her, laying next to her on the floor. "Heh...so you're really...a...*pant* my subconscious?" Ariadne smiled at him and all he did was return the smile back at her. She looked up at the doors on each side of them. "Room 703 huh?" She chuckled and stood up, opening the door. The room was bigger than the whole hotel, she thought. Marble floors, a huge dining table on the right side of the room, a chandelier made of real diamonds hung above the room, stairs that led to a balcony above the room, with only one door atop.

"Pretty big dreamer I see." Arthur said as he examined the room, taking a few steps in with his hands behind his back.

"This is amazing." She said and ran up the stairs onto the balcony that looked down at the room.

"Why, hello up there." Arthur waved up at her.

"Oh, Romeo!" She laughed waving down at him and he climbed up the stairs with a grin. She yelped with excitement, running away from Arthur as she opened the single door.

"Wow." they both stopped at the door way, in awe.

"Nice bedroom." Arthur winked at her, and Ariadne blushed as she walked into the room.

"I really can't believe that I made all of th-" Ariadne was cut off, by Arthur spinning her towards him, crashing his lips into hers. He snaked his arms around her waist, and licked her bottom lip.

"Ar-Arthur-!" Ariadne said, breathing heavily.

"Yes..?"

"What are you doing..." She had her arms around his neck.

"What you want me to do." His lips curved into as smile, as he began to breath hard.

"What are you talking abo-" Ariadne got cut off. He crashed his lips into hers again, and pushed her against the wall, holding her hands above her head. He kissed her tremendously, and passionately, like there was no tomorrow. He kissed along her jawline, and made his way down to her neck. Ariadne gasped. "Arthur.." She felt his lips curve into a smile as he continued to kiss her neck. She finally lost into the lust, put her hands on each side of his face and kissed him passionately.

"Mm, Ariadne, darling." He pulled away and smiled at her, and she looked up at him, a bit of confusing of what exactly was going on, why she was doing this, and why he was allowing her.

"I hate to be a tease dear, but it feels like I'm turning _your_ dream into _my_ dream."

"What do you mean?" She said softly.

"That I don't want to take advantage of _your _dream." He winked at her. "Which means I will end it here." He walked toward the balcony beside them, and looked down at the street below, which seemed like it was 800 stories high.

"Arthur no-!" She reached out for him but it was too late, he hopped the railing and she watched him fall to the bottom, and his body vanished. She sat at the ground, holding the rail bars, and felt the tears slide off her cheeks. She stood up and looked down, wiping her tears, she put both legs over the railing, hoping for him to come back and say 'Are you sure about that?' but there was no luck. He didn't show up. She took a deep sigh and pushed herself off the railing. Falling so quickly it felt like falling in slow motion. She watched as the ground got closer, the cars moved faster. The car horns honked, the voices sounded louder, and she hit the ground, she heard her own _splat_, her vision went white.

* * *

Her eyes shot open, and she shot into sitting position, gasped for air and started breathing heavily. She looked around the room desperately, Arthur was not hooked up to the machine. She tore the equipment off her wrist and looked around the room, spotting Arthur in the same spot, sitting at a desk, his head hanging low as he scribbled into papers. She stood up, looking at him in awe. She walked up slowly behind him.

"Awake I see! How was it?" Arthur said putting his hands on his knees smiling.

"It...was...was strange." She looked at him, dumbfounded, tilting her head to the side looking at him.

"Yep, can usually be strange. Nothing Traumatizing though right?" He stood up and looked her face to face.

"..A bit.." She blushed and looked away.

"Hey Arthur?" "

Yeah?"

"You didn't um...Come into my dreams did you? Like...hook yourself up to the machine?" She asked and rubbed the back of her neck. Arthur looked at her for a long time, until he burst out chuckling.

"Of course not, that would be intruding...Why, were you dreaming of me?" He looked at her suggestively.

"Yeah.. a couple of times is all." She blushed again and he chuckled.

"I see." He pulled her into a hug and she hugged him back tightly, letting out a deep sigh.

"I should be getting home now.." Ariadne said to him, a look of confusion still on her face.

"Of course. Be safe, and we'll see you tomorrow." He did a casual two-finger-salute to her, and winked. She exchanged a smile as she walked down the elevator. Arthur walked across the room, running his fingers through his slicked back hair, with the biggest grin on his face. He looked at the open suitcase, with all its equipment. He began to assemble it back into its case. He reached down and put _two_ of the cables that connect to their wrist back into the case and closed it. A smile never leaving his face as he let out a deep sigh of satisfaction.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, well, well. Look who finally showed up." Arthur said standing up and giving Ariadne a lovingly hug. Ariadne gave him a kind smile, hugging him back.

"Good morning. Whats going on?" Ariadne let go of Arthur and looked around to see Eames and Cobb attached to the machine asleep.

"Eames and Cobb are having a bit of a playthrough, making sure everything is perfect and what not. They'll be out for..." Arthur opened up the case and looked at the clock. "...About thirty minutes." He looked over and smiled at her.

"I see..." Ariadne sat down at the desk, stretched and let out a yawn.

"So, you think you're getting the hang of it yet?" Arthur leaned on the desk, crossing his arms.

"Yes but not 100%. Theres still... alot of confusing things that go on? I don't know how to explain it, but last night... the dream was just so..."

"Why don't you tell me what happend?" Arthur cut her off.

"Oh, I can't...I.. I can't" Ariadne let out an awkward chuckle and Arthur looked at her with a puzzled face, but still knowing damn well what went down in that dream, but he was going to test how far he can get with her.

"And why not? It's just a dream you know, it's not like any of it was real. Thats why you need to make your totem, kiddo." Arthur pulled out his red dice from his pocket, threw it in the air and caught it swiftly.

"I don't think a freaking totem will be enough to answer my questions." Ariadne chuckled. Arthur put his dice back in his pocket.

"Well, whats your questions? I can answer them." Arthur got dangerously close to her, leaning forward over the desk.

"I...I*sigh* I don't know." She stood up, out of Arthurs closeness. "There were people in the dream."

"Who?"

"People. Don't ask who."

"If you want me to answer your questions you got to tell me who."

Ariadne looked around the room, blushing a bit. She looked over to the two sleeping men. "Eames. Eames was in my dream."

Arthurs face dropped, his slight smile turned into a blank stare, he gave her the 'Are you serious?' face. "Eames?"

"Eames." Ariadne crossed her arms.

"...Eames?"

"EAMES, ARTHUR." Ariadne tried to resist laughing to be serious.

Arthur looked at her blankly. "Well, why Eames, of everybody?"

Ariadne looked at him a bit annoyed. "Well, why not Eames?" she shot back.

"Just wondering why you would dream of some tea sipping 'wanker' " Arthur paced around the two sleeping boys, checking how much time was left.

"Well...maybe I might have a little bit of a crush on this 'Tea sipping wanker' " She smiled at him weakly and crossed her arms. Arthur was now getting annoyed. He couldn't tell if she was using Eames as an excuse that she was actually dreaming of Arthur but didn't want to admit it, or if she really had feelings for Eames. Or both.

"Do you, now?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Well thats none of your business" Ariadne smirked bashfully.

"fuckin' a" Arthur mumbled to himself to where Ariadne couldn't hear it.

"What was that?" She asked.

"I said...'Well okay' " Arthur sat down next to Eames. "Seriously, what do you see in him?"

Ariadne walked over to the sleeping Eames and bent over, dangerously close to Eames face. "Well lets see..."

'Oh boy.' Arthur thought to himself.

"Hes handsome for one. He's funny, adorable, muscular, his charming accent, his cocky attitude, his-"

"Alright, alright, alright. I get it, I get it."

"Well, you asked."

"Didn't think you were going to write a novel on '100 reasons why i'd jump Eames bone' " Arthur rolled his eyes, jealously.

"Excuse me?" Ariadne crossed her arms.

"I'm just saying."

"I think you're being quite rude. Whats gotten into you?"

"Nothing. Sorry. Anyway, theres nothing wrong with Eames being in your dream. Its perfectly normal you might dream of people you know, even if their not hooked up to the machine. Just like Cobb and Mal."

"I know, but how can you tell for sure if they are just your subconscious?"

"Well,...you can't exactly. I mean, obviously we all know Mal is just Cobbs subconscious, because well...shes dead. And I can tell if its the real Cobb in dreams because he always has that fucking totem in his hand-" Arthur cut himself off. 'Oh shit, now shes going to know how to tell if it's the real me or not' he thought to himself, but Ariadne didn't seem to pick up that hint.

"I see. Oh well, after all, it was just a dream." She said, leaning off of the sleeping Eames.

"But anyway, come here, we should take a look at some architecture maps." Arthur said, and Ariadne followed.

* * *

_Beep, Beep._

Eames and Cobb slowly lifted their eye lids open and went into a sitting position, taking off the wrist straps from the machine.

"That was good Eames, just make sure Browning-" Cobb began but was cut off.

"Good morning." Arthur said, walking out of the room, and Ariadne followed behind.

"'Ello, Love." Eames gave Ariadne small smile. Arthur was getting pissed already.

"Welcome back Ariadne. Cobb said and gave her a tight hug, Eames right after him.

"So how did it go?" Ariadne asked.

"Perfect. Smoothly. I think we're getting close to pulling this off." Cobb put his hand on Eames shoulder, as if he was saying 'Nice work'.

"Thats great!" Ariadne smiled.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm sorry but, Arthur, we really need to go through the plan once more. With Eames, I just didn't feel right, somethings missing. C'mon, follow me." Cobb pulled Arthur down the elevator. Arthur even more pissed now, that Eames and Ariadne are alone now. Glaring at the two as the elevator went down.

"Bloody Cobb, always talking business. But you got to love how he always has to perfect things." Eames gave Ariadne a sweet chuckle.

"Hes quite good at what he does." Ariadne smiled.

"Only the best." Eames smiled again, taking off his coat, revealing his half unbuttoned shirt. "Now tell me, love. How have you been getting used to the dreamstate?" He sat down.

"Fine, just a bit strange, and confusing at times." She sat down next to him.

"I see. Well theres nothing Arthur can't expla-" Eames began but was cut off

"I know, I know." Ariadne said, Eames chuckled.

"Well then. Shall we?" Eames hooked his wrist to the machine, as did Ariadne. Pushed the button, and their eyes slowly closed.

**-Eames POV-  
**"Ariadne? Love?" I called out. Looking around, I couldn't tell where I was. I was in the middle of a bridge. "Ariadne?"

"I'm over here." Ariadne replyed, walking up towards me.

"Oh there you are!" I gave her a tight hug. "I thought I might've lost ya."

"So, what are we doing here anyway?" Ariadne asked.

"I'm going to help you understand all the things you've been having trouble with, c'mon now." I began to walk. "So, what exactly are you having trouble with?" I said keeping pace.

"Well...last night, I had a dream." She said.

"Alright, nothing out of the ordinary. What else?"

"...Arthur was in it...and last night he was in the other room while I went under. I can't tell if it was really him, hooked up to the machine with me, or if it was just...my subconscious." Ariadne blushed madly, looking at the ground...'Fucking Arthur.' Eames thought.

"...Arthur?"

"Yeah, Arthur."

"...Arthur?"

"What is with you two! Yes! Arthur!" She said getting annoyed.

"Sorry, I just don't know why'd you dream about that stupid wanker, well, if it was really your subconscious."

"Really? He said the same about you."

I looked at her with a puzzled face.

"Oh, he asked me what happend... I was too embarassed to tell him he was in my dream so I lied and told him it was you." Ariadne stopped walking.

"I see... He must be unhappy about that."

"Why?"

"Are you blind?"

"I guess."

"He loves you." I said.

Ariadne looked up at me, a bit of shock in her eyes. "No he doesn't."

"Ah, but he does, darling." I chuckled. "But anyway. The only real way to tell if it's really him...see if you can get a hand on his little totem..eh what is it? A dice? See if you can touch it in the real world. If you can touch it in reality, in a dream, you'll know he has it, you could probably dig it out of his pocket. But if it's your subconscious, it wont be there, cause you've never touched it."

"So, get a hand on his dice. Afterwards, go into a dream, wait for Arthur to show up, and if theres the dice in his pocket, it's him? If not, it's my subconscious?"

"Indeed. But darling, I'm 95% sure he was just hooked up to the machine with you. He's very nosey." I looked up. I felt the ground vibrating. "Whats going on?"

"I don't know...I'm not doing that!" Ariadne started to panic.

"Calm down darling." I started to pace forward, until suddenly, the bridge I was standing on crumbled, and I fell to the bottom.

* * *

My eyes shot open. I felt myself falling and quickly stabled myself straight. "What the bloody he-" I was cut off.

"What are you doing?" Arthur said from behind, anger a bit in his tone.

"Dreaming?" I said and put my hands behind my head. I looked over and saw Ariadne still asleep. "Uh...did you give me the kick?"

"What are you doing with her? You know I wanted her but you just couldn't help but just try and take her away from me huh? I had last night planned out so well..It was going so smoothly. And what does she say the next day? 'Ooh~ Eames~ Hes so muscular and british oooh~' like all my hard work was thrown away." Arthur said pacing around the room. "Just...leave her, please?" Arthur said and a bit of sadness in his voice.

I chuckled. "So...it was the real you in her dream last night hm?" I sighed.

"What?"

"Just now, in the dream. Ariadne told me you were in her dream, and she couldn't tell if it was really you, or her subconscious." I chuckled, a bit evilly.

"She told me she had a dream of you-"

"She said she was lying when she told you that. She said she was too embarassed to admit it was you, so she said me." I sighed. I watched as Arthurs lips curved into a smile...his whole face lit up, but deep down inside of me, I was angry. He was getting her all to himself and expected me to just not interfere. What about me? Why didn't I get a say? I wanted her all to myself too...

"If you tell her it was actually me I will knock your teeth in, Eames." Arthur said holding up a fist. I put my hands up in surrender

"Easy, easy, I wont say anything." I looked at the machine to see how much time was left, 15 minutes. "But anyway, I should get going...have fun, prick." I put on my coat and walked to the elevator. I was pissed.

**-General POV-**

Arthur had a grin on his face. 'So she doesn't like Eames...' he thought to himself. 'I wonder what shes doing in her dream...' He strapped the cable to his wrist and slowly closed his eyes.

"Alright...where am I?" He looked around. "Oh right...this is the same place we were last night...but where is she?" He looked up to see the huge building, a hotel it looked like. "Ah-ha."

Arthur put his hands in his pockets, gripping his dice. He walked into the hotel lobby, the same as last night, golden floors, and a single elevator that was only one story high but felt like it was 900 stories high. He walked into the elevator and pushed the button.

_Ding._

"Alright... now...what was the door number..." He looked at the first two doors on the hallway. '107 and 108...' He ran down the hallway as fast as he could till he got to the 700's

'I really hope shes here, or else I wont know anywhere else to look.' He thought to himself. 'I really hope.'

He stopped jogging and bent over, his hands on his knees desperately gasping for air. He looked up at the two doors. '702 and 703'

"Here...*gasp* it is..." Arthur stood there a bit longer trying to catch his breath. He ran his fingers through his hair, straightened his tie, checked to make sure his dice was still in his pocket, then proceeded into the room, up the stairs, and into the bedroom.

"Ariadne?" He called out quietly. He looked around the room, and glanced at the balcony, and saw Ariadne sitting there, he legs dangling through the bars, looking down at the ground below her. He walked up quietly behind her. "What are you up to?" He said in a fake british accent

"Eames?" She looked behind her. "A-arthur?" She stood up, and Arthur walked closer to her.

"Did you miss me?" He wrapped his arms around her waist, pushing her against the railing of the balcony.

"A-arthur..." Ariadne said, as she started breathing heavily. Arthur placed a hand on her cheek and looked her into the eyes, his lips curving into a smile, his eyes wrinkled when he smiled.

"Arthur...if it's really you...please just tell me." Ariadne said, sadness in her voice. Arthur felt the guilt start to sink in, but he couldn't tell her it was really him, she would hate him for lying, he didn't want that. "Arthur...please?"

Arthur didn't know what to say, so instead he crashed his lips into hers, tasting her lips, running his hands down her sides, hoping she would drop the question and give into the lust.

But he was wrong.

She pushed him away lightly. "Arthur" She said quietly but in a tone.

Arthur just smiled, lightly shook his head.

"I don't know if I can believe you."

"And why not?" Arthur said with a sly smile.

"..Eames told me you loved me." Ariadne said.

Arthurs face turned blank again. The 'Are you serious?' face. 'Fucking Eames!' He thought to himself.

"So?" Arthur said, lightly crashing his lips into hers again, licking her lips lustfully, asking for entrance.

Ariadne put her hands on the railing of the balcony, as Arthur still had hes hands snaked on her back. She gave into the lust, lightly opened her mouth, kissing him as he licked all around her mouth. He pulled away and kissed down her neck. She let out a gasp, breathing heavily, she ran her fingers through his hair.

'Shit, I don't know how much time is left.' Arthur thought to himself.

"Ariadne.." He said, still holding her.

"W..what?" She said, still in a daze.

"I have to go." Arthur smiled at her, as he went to jump the railing, but Ariadne grabbed him by the vest, holding him back.

"Arthur...answer my question."

Arthur just gave her a sly smile, kissed her on the lips and jumped off the balcony. A smile on his face the whole time he was in freefall.

**-Arthurs POV-**

My eyes shot open, and I jolted to my feet, I put the strap back in the case, looking at the time 5 seconds left. "Shit shit shit shit shit!" I looked around the room depserately to see Cobb in the other room, with his own case, sleeping. I grabbed a news paper off the desk and sat next to the sleeping Cobb. I went and my pocket and felt the dice still there, I opened up the newspaper and began to read.

**-General POV-**  
Ariadnes eyes slowly opened. she looked left and right and saw nobody next to her. She took off the strap and threw it to the floor, as she stood to her feet and saw Cobb sleeping, and Arthur next to him reading the paper.

"Mornin'." Arthur said putting the newspaper down.

Ariadne studied his face, her own looking dumbfounded.

"Whats going on?" she asked.

"Cobb's doing his own thing again like usual. Nothing much really though." Arthur folded the paper back in half.

"Wheres Eames?"

"Oh sorry about that. When me and Cobb got back, Cobb gave him the kick because um..he was running late, he was supposed to be discussing some plans with Saito, so, sorry about that."

Ariadne slowly nodded.

"So how was it?" Arthur asked.

"Fine..." Ariadne walked away. Arthur followed.

"Well, I should get going now. It's quite late." Arthur said and gave her a tight hug. Ariadne slyly stuck her hand in his pocket while he hugged her and pulled out his dice.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." Ariadne smiled at him.

Arthur gave his casual two-finger-salute, and went down the elevator.

Ariadne held the red dice in her hand, looking down at it.


	3. Chapter 3

Ariadne waiting for the elevator to reach the top of the building, holding Arthurs red dice in her hand, quickly stuck it in her back pocket.

_Ding~_

Arthur looked over and saw her.

"You're here early." Arthur said and gave her a smile. Ariadne was shocked he had not noticed his totem missing yet, but played it off.

"Yeah, so are you." She smiled.

"Thats because i'm a business man" Arthur joked and chuckled, and walked away into the room with the papers, continuing to scribble into them. "So, Cobb and Eames will be here in an hour or two. I got more work to do, go ahead and make yourself busy until then" Arthur said, pointing at the machine.

Ariadne nodded, and hooked her wrist to the machine and closed her eyes.

* * *

Arthur glanced into the next room to see he sleeping. He walked up to her slowly, studying her face, as a smile curved onto his lips. He stuck his hands into his pockets.  
Shock filled his eyes, he pulled both his pockets inside out, revealing nothing in either of them. He checked his back pockets, felt the pocket on his vest, and found nothing. He ran into the room and started opening and shutting drawers, pushing papers off the desk. "Wheres my fuckin' loaded dice?"

_Ding~_

"'Ello mate, sorry I'm quite early, but its bloody borin-" Eames said, stepping out of the elevator.

"Wheres my dice?" Arthur said.

"Uh, how would I know, I don't give a damn about your dice."

"I lost it. I fuckin' lost it!"

Eames looked over to see Ariadne sleeping hooked up to the machine. 'Oh boy..' he thought to himself, putting his hand on his forehead.

"Well it has to be around here somewhere, mate." Eames said, reasuring Arthur he'd find it.

"Shit..." Arthur said sitting down infront of the papers.

"If you don't mind, I need to have a word with Ariadne. Best of luck to you though."

"Sure, do whatever." Arthur said, stressfully.

Eames let out a sigh and hooked himself up to the machine and fell asleep.

* * *

Eames looked around and saw Ariadne sitting at the edge of a bridge, shifting buildings in front of her, and bending staircases.

"YOU TOOK IT FROM HIM?" Eames grabbed Ariadne by the shoulders and yelped in shock.

"E-Eames?" She said still stunned.

"YOU TOOK IT FROM HIM?"

"You said 'Get your hands on it'"

"I said touch it, feel the weight of it, not bloody steal it! Arthurs already in a panic. You best tell him you have it!" Eames put his hand on his forehead.

"I'm sorry. I know what I did was wrong but I just needed to know..."

"Please tell me you have it with you." Eames said, and Ariadne pulled it out of her back pocket. "Thank god." Eames said.

"I'll give it back. Don't worry." Eames nodded, and Ariadne looked down at the ground, stressed out.

Eames held her in a tight hug, running his fingers through her said. "Everything will be alright love."

"Thanks, Eames." She hugged him tightly, and they stood there for a long time. Eames grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back a bit, and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll always be here for you, darling." He gave her a sweet smile that made her blush.

"I'm just so afarid he will hate me." Ariadne said, and Eames just lightly shook his head.

"Eames..." She said softly before he brushed his lips against hers. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, keeping his eyes closed, and kissed her again, until it got deeper and deeper. Eames lightly pulled away, resting his forehead onto hers, breathings deeply with his eyes still shut. He cupped her face with both hands.

"I really...really just want you all to myself..." Eames said and kissed her forehead.

Suddenly it started pouring rain, everybody seemed to have umbrellas. "Rain?" Eames asked her.

Ariadne smiled at him "Thought it fit this sad mood."

Eames chuckled, and kissed her lightly on the lips one more time. "I understand if you love Arthur. And I hope you understand hes going to do anything he can to get you. So please, just tell me if you do."

"I...I just don't know..." Ariadne looked to the ground, both of them now soaked to the bone from the rain. "I'm sorry.. I just don't know."

"I know, darling. I understand how hard it must be." He held her tighter, and kissed her on the cheek once more. Eames sighed, and took a long pause. "Ariadne...I think I should tell you this."

"Whats going on?" Ariadne concerned.

"...It indeed was the real Arthur in those dreams you had. He told me. I don't know what he did and I dont want to know what he did in those dreams..but it indeed was him...He told me not to tell you, but I can't stand to see you stressed like this anymore."

"It...was him?..." Ariadne let out a deep sigh. "Thank you for telling me...thank you so much.."

"I need to get going. Also, you need to tell him." He looked her in the eyes and nodded. Ariadne agreed. Eames walked and sat on the railing of the birdge, preparing for his jump.

"Eames, wait." Ariadne grabbed him by the shoulder, he looked over at her with a half smirk. "I just...want to tell you i'm sorry...but... I do love you. You're a very charming man." she said and gave him a weak smile and kissed him on the cheek.

"Best of luck, love." He smiled at her before hopping of the railing and falling to the ground.

* * *

His eyes shot open and he stood to his feet, pulled off the strap and looked to see how much time was left. 15 minutes, which would be about an hour in the dreamstate. He looked at the room, Arthur sitting at the desk with his feet up staring at the wall. Eames looked at Arthur, looked at the wall, and back at Arthur.

"Watching the paint dry, love?" He said and gave a cheeky grin.

"I can't find it, Eames." Arthur said in a irritated tone.

"Sorry to hear. But I think you should have a word with Ariadne. I don't care if you go in there the real Arthur or Ariadne's subconscious Arthur. Just go." Eames said and threw his coat on. "I'll be back tomorrow. G'day." He walked down to the elevator. Arthur raised an eyebrow in confusion as he slowly sat up, and pulled out the wrist strap, and closed his eyes.

'Should I go in as real Arthur?' He thought to himself. He looked around and saw Ariadne leaning against the railing of the bridge.

"Hey." He said casually.

Ariadne quickly turned around in a bit of shock. "Oh. Hi Arthur.." She looked to the ground and back up at him.

"Miss me?" Arthur smiled.

"Arthur..." Ariadne said in a concerned tone.

"Huh? Whats the matter?" But before he could finish the sentance she had already crashed herself into him, giving him a tight hug. "Woah, he-ey, whats the matter?" He said and put his hand on the back of her head, holding her close.

"I'm so sorry Arthur." She said burrying her face into his vest.

"Ariadne... whats going on?" He rubbed her back, and his hands accidently skid across her bottom, he felt something square, and hard in her back pocket.

"I wanted to tell you but...I just needed to know." She said and gripped the back of his vest tightly as she hugged him. Arthur stuck his hand in her back pocket, feeling all around, until he pulled out the square dice and looked at it. "I'm so sorry...I just had to know..."

Arthurs eyes widened, he looked down at her, his mouth slightly open. 'She knows...' he thought to himself.

"Wait, wait wait wait wait, lets start from the beginning here..." Arthur said, his voice cracked. "Why, where, when and how did you take it?" He let go of her and put his hand on his forehead in a mixture of shock, nervousness and stress.

"I took it because Eames told me if I get my hands on it I could tell if it was really you in those dreams. I took it when you gave me a hug last night. I stuck my hand in your pocket. I'm so sorry Arthur but I just needed to know, it was driving me mad, I didn't know what to do, nothing was making sense! I know it was you. I know it was!" Ariadne paced back and forth.

"Fucking Eames!" He said outloud, angry. "I told him not to tell anything!"

"Oh so you wanted to toy with me more? I was going mad not knowing what to believe! What were you thinking? Did you think it would be easier to get into my pants? Why couldn't you just say it to my face?" Ariadne shouted.

"**BECAUSE I NEED YOU.**" Arthur shouted back. "You drive me mad Ariadne. And believe me I was going to tell you when the time was right, but I just...I needed you so much." Arthur lowered his tone. "Haven't you ever noticed? I can't take my eyes off you...I can't stop thinking about you... I love everything about you...I don't even know exactly why I did it, all I can say is... I just wanted you so much..."

Ariadne was quiet for a long while, not making any eye contact with him. "Ariadne, i'm sorry..." He said and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I just dont understand why you couldn't tell me in person." Ariadne got out of his grip and walked out in the street, and suddenly got hit by a car.

"God damnit!" Arthur yelled and put both his hands on his forehead. "I fucked up...I really fucked up."

-**Ariadne POV**-  
I stood up and threw the strap onto the floor. I walked towards the elevator right when Cobb was getting out. "Hello, Ariadne" He gave a sweet smile.

"Cobb I think I will be skipping any work today. I need to go home." I said and walked passed him and into the elevator.

"Is everything alright?" Cobb said and crossed his arms.

"Yes. Perfect." I said sarcastically. Cobb gave me a comforting hug and let me go. I pushed the button to the lobby floor. I let out a deep sigh and closed my eyes, feeling the tears about to pool up. 'I really wish it didn't come to this.'

_Ding._

I paced out of the elevator and saw Eames sitting on a bench just outside the elevator doors. He looked at me with a bit of sadness. His elbows on his knees and his hands dangling.

"Eames? What are you doing?" I asked.

"...I just wanted to make sure everything would be alright with you." He said quietly and simpathetic.

"What do you mean?"

"Your pissed at Arthur right?" He said. I nodded.

"That means his pissed at you as well. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

His sweet comforting voice made me want to tear up again thinking about what happend. "I'm just so confused. I don't even know how it came to this." I said and wiped my eyes. Eames stood up and wrapped one arm around me and pulled me close.

"You're staying with me tonight. I wont take no for an answer."

-**General POV**-  
Arthur woke up and threw the strap on the ground.

"So, can someone please explain what the hell is going on?" Cobb said sitting at the desk.

"What do you mean?" Arthur said and put his head into his hands.

"Well, first of all. I ran into Eames when I got here. He was sitting in the lobby and told me Ariadne would come rushing out pissed. Told me not to ask him why so I didn't. Once I got up the elevator, there she is, pissed. Now you're pissed. Tell me whats going on."

Arthur explained the awfully long story that I amd much too lazy to write out the whole thing.

Cobb sighed. "You kids. This here-" Cobb pointed at the case with the machine "Is not meant to be played around with like that. I understand you're expirementing, but *sigh* you guys are just unfocussing yourselves. I mean, the mission is right around the corner. A week goes by very fast." Cobb lectured Arthur.

"I understand boss. I'll find a way to fix this." Arthur sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Semi-adult content in this chapter ahoy. Go to bed kiddies. And one more thing, sorry about my spam of the 'Horizontal Ruler', just know its switching views each time, I hope its not too confusing.**

* * *

Arthur paced back and forth across the room, one end to the other, hands in his pockets.

Cobb sat at the desk scribbling into papers. "The more you pace, the less things get solved, Arthur." He said without looking up.

"Really. And do you have any better idea?" Arthur said and crossed his arms.

Cobb looked up and lean back in his chair. "Actually, yes, indeed I do. You know where she is. Go find her. Explain. Apologize. Kiss and make up." Cobb said sarcastically.

"If you fucked up as much as I did you'd understand it's not that easy."

"Look, I had a wife. I had done some...horrible things" Cobb started remembering the day she jumped from the hotel room. He sighed. "But we get over them. We make up. We move on. Thats how life progresses by getting over our fears and moving on. Just go there and tell her. It's not that big of a deal. Shes a sweet girl. She'll understand." Cobb put his hands behind his head.

Arthur let out a deep sigh. "But what if she doesnt?"

"Then like I said. We move on."

"It's not that easy."

"I lost my wife, do you think that was easy?"

"Ariadne isn't your wife."

"Damn right shes not. My point is, whether we like it or not, we get over it."

Arthur sighed again and ran his fingers through his slicked back hair, pausing for a moment to think.

"Now go. It's getting late." Cobb said.

"Thanks for the lecture." He said and went down the elevator, and jogged to Eames house.

* * *

"So, he apologized and...I just didn't understand why he couldn't tell me that...So, I left." Ariadne finished explaining what happend to Eames, both of them sitting on the couch together in his condo.

"I see..." Eames let out a sigh. "...But whether we like it or not, you have to make up with him. Our mission is less than a week away and we need to stay 100% focused."

"I understand." Ariadne sighed.

"Just don't worry about it right now love. You're here, I'm here, you don't have anything to worry about. Okay?" He said and sighed. Ariadne leaned back against the couch and Eames wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Why are you doing this all for me?" She asked him in a small voice. Eames gave her a smile, staying silent. "Hmm?" She hummed.

"Well...obviously because-"

_Knockknockknockknockknock._

Eames and Ariadne both looked at eachother with a long pause before Eames jumped up and opened the door. "Ah, Arthur, nice of you to-"

"Shut up." Arthur said and walked passed him and up to Ariadne. "Can we go for a walk?" Arthur said, straight forward. Ariadne looked at Arthur, and back at Eames standing behind him. Eames did a quick sly nod at her.

"But..it's midnight."

"And?" Arthur replied.

"...And it's midnight."

"I'll walk you home." Arthur crossed his arms. Eames paused, but slowly nodded at her behind Arthurs back. Ariadne nodded and stood up. "I'm sorry to interupt." Arthur said. Ariadne glanced at Eames again, a bit of nervousness in her face. Eames just gave her smile and rubbed her back as she walked out the door with Arthur. "I'll see you tomorrow love." Eames said.

* * *

It was quiet for a long time, neither of them had said anything and they had already been walking for about five minutes.

"Okay, let me just get straight to the point." Arthur stopped walking as did Ariadne. "I'm so sorry." He said and looked to the ground. "I don't exactly know what I was thinking. I just did it."

"But why? Were you really just trying to get into my pants?"

"No! Of course not...no." Arthur pulled her into a hug. "I just wanted to have fun with you in your dreamstate like we did. Like when we explored the hotel. Like when I chased you down the hallway and into the room. Like...when I kissed you." He said and closed his eyes, letting out a deep sigh. "Because you mean alot to me."

Ariadne stood there in his embrace, and let out a sniff.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to be this way. I didn't do it to take advantage of you or anything. I'm just really, really sorry."

Ariadne hugged him back. "It's alright." She said softly.

"Really?" Arthur said a bit shocked to see her so easy going.

"Really...I think I would of done the same thing." She winked at him and gave him a smile.

* * *

The elevator door opened and Cobb verted his eyes over, trying to keep his focus on the papers he was scribbling into. Eames stepped out of the elevator, gave Cobb a faint smirk and sat down infront of the desk, letting out a deep sigh.

"Hello, Eames." Cobb said and put his pencil down. "Nice night in'it?" Cobb said.

"Oh yes, _perfect_." Eames said sarcastically.

"He take Ariadne from you?" Cobb asked. Eames nodded and put his head into hands. "Well you can always just try and get he-"

"Boss, I'm thinking of just letting her go for the sake of the job." Eames said quietly, running his fingers through his hair.

"...Really now." Cobb said and put his elbows onto the desk.

"Just let him have her. So there wont be any tension between us. Ariadne will be happy. He will be happy. It's the best-case scenario." He sighed, and Cobb closed his eyes.

* * *

"Thank you for walking me home Arthur." Ariadne said.

"It's not a problem. And please, Ariadne, I want you to understand how sorry I am." He said and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, easy, we talked about this, it's fine." Ariadne hugged him back

"I know, but I just feel so guilty."

"It's alright, Arthur." She said sweetly and gently put her hand onto his cheek.

"So... you're really not mad?" Arthur said still in disbelief.

"Arthur?" She said.

"Yeah?"

"What if I told you..." She paused.

"M-hm?..."

"...That I kinda liked it." She smiled and blushed. Arthurs lips curved into that same smile, his eyes crinkling when he smiled, and he pulled Ariadne in close.

"...I know" He said lightly in her ear, you could hear him talk through a smile.

Ariadne opened her front door, pulling Arthur in by his tie.

* * *

-_Cue dramatic music lolz_-

"So you're willing to give her up that easily?" Cobb said, his feet up on the desk.

"Yes, and no." Eames sat with his elbows on his knees, looking at the ground "Yes I could drop her for the sake of the job. No, it wont be 'easy' "

"And you sure you can't work this out with Arthur?"

"Positive. He would never give up on her. Besides, I can just see it in her face she loves him just as much as he loves her."

Cobb let out a sigh. "Well theres nothing much more I can say, but theres plenty more fish in the sea." He said.

"More like whales." Eames said in a irritated tone. Cobb laughed.

"Whales?"

"Yep...Just can't fancy whales. They're mean, ugly, and ...well...unattractive." Eames said and Cobb let out a chuckle again.

"So you're really going through with this?"

"I'm going to try. I'm not making promises."

"Oh, great, thats reassuring." Cobb said sarcastically and Eames smiled.

* * *

Ariadne pulled Arthur in the house by his tie, Arthur kicked the door shut with his foot and Ariadne pulled him onto the couch, collapsing on eachother, never breaking their kiss. She wrapped his hands around the back of his neck and he caressed her sides.

* * *

"I am very worried about her tonight though. Arthur's walking her home, going to talk about some things and get straight, but I can't help but worry they might get into another fight. What if she crys? I told her I'd be there for her. I'm just nervous."

"Why don't you check up on her on your way home then?"

"It's almost 1:00am" Eames glanced at the clock.

"It wouldn't hurt to just check." Cobb crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. Eames paused and thought about it.

* * *

Arthur slid his hand up Ariadnes shirt, feeling all around, Ariadnes let out a sigh and Arthur smiled suggestively, kissing her down her neck while caressing her. "Arthur..." She sighed making Arthurs smile get grow. Ariadne eventually pulled off Arthurs tie, revealing his half unbuttoned shirt, his sleeves rolled up, and his slicked back hair now made messy. He teased her, kissing her neck as he unbuttoned her shirt. Arthur paused and looked deeply into her eyes, both of them breathing deeply. "...I really love you Ariadne." He said softly, Ariadne paused, panting. "...I love you too." She sighed before he crashed his lips into hers again, fiercely pulling off his white button down shirt.

* * *

"Thanks boss. I'll see you in the morning" Eames said.

"So, are you really going to check on her?" Cobb asked.

"I haven't decided yet." He replied with a smile, and headed down to the elevator

Cobb sighed, playing with the pencil on the desk. "I remember when we were young and in love like that Mal...I miss you so much." He whisperd to himself.

-**Eames POV**-  
Once I got home I paced back and forth the room wondering whether I should check up on her. Was it too late? Would I wake her up? Would she be glad? Would she appreciate it? Would she be mad? Would she greet me with a hug and say 'Oh Eames, I'm so glad you saved me from big bad Arthur!', well, scratch that last one but I really wish she would. I couldn't take it. Curiosity was getting the best of me. I sighed and looked at the watch on my wrist. '1:35am' Her house was a ten minute drive.  
I sighed again running my fingers through my hair. 'Just do it, what do you have to lose?' I said to myself and grabbed my coat, heading out the door and into the car.

-**General POV**-  
Arthur and Ariadne collapsed onto the bed together, never breaking the kiss. Ariadne looked at the shirtless Arthur and he winked at her playfully. "You're turn." He chuckled, Ariadne blushed.

"Mm'mm" Ariadne shook her head no with a smile.

"C'mon, you're killing me." Arthur said with a smile, his face burried into her neck, trying to unbutton the rest of her shirt.

Ariadne giggled as she rolled onto Arthur, pinning his arms down, Arthurs slicked back hair now messy as ever. She leaned down and kissed him down his jawline, down to his neck, he let out a deep sigh.

"You're too much of a tease" He said trembling over his words, Ariadne chuckled. Arthur took ahold of her and flipped her over so he was dominate with a smile.

_Dingdongdingdong_.

"Oh shi-!" Arthur rolled off her and fell off the bed. He lifted up his head and looked at the door, and back at Ariadne. Ariadne looked at the clock and whisperd "I don't know.." She said.

"...Wait here."

"Arthur no-"

"I just wanna know who would be here at a time like this." Arthur jolted to his feet, putting his button down shirt back on, half of the buttons undone, and put his tie back on quickly to where it hung very loose. He slicked ran his fingers through his hair fixing it and tip toe'd to the door, slowly opening it.

"Oh jesus christ." Eames said and turned his back to Arthur.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked annoyed.

"Checking on h-"

"I told you I was taking her home." He said now irritated. Eames looked him up and down looking like Arthur had just came back from World War II.

"Yeah...I can tell." Eames said sarcastically and verted his attention somewhere else. Arthur quietly shut the door.

"Why did you need to check on her?" Arthur asked and crossed his arms.

"Well after that first fight, I couldn't help but wonder maybe you've gotten into a second...my mistake I was clearly wrong" Eames rolled his eyes.

"Look I don't want you being around her anymore."

"...She kissed me you know." Eames said with a smirk. Arthurs face went blank, verting his attention somewhere else as well.

The door quietly opened. "Arthur? Eames? What are you doing here?" Ariadne said quietly, walking outside.

"Just leaving." Eames said and walked away, and back into his car. Arthur leaned against the house, his arms crossed and leaned his head back, looking very irritated.

"What was that all about?..." She asked.

"Nothing." He said angrily.

"Arthur whats going on?"

"I think I should be getting back home." Arthur scatched the back of his neck.

"...What? Arthur, please? Whats going on?"

"I said nothing." He sighed. "I just don't think I should be here right now." He said, Ariadne looked at him dumbfounded. "I'm sorry, I just need to clear my head."

"Why can't you just talk about it with me?"

"I will tomorrow. I promise, okay?" He said and grabbed her by the shoulders, kissing her gently on the lips.

"I'm sorry if I did something wrong..." She said, sadness in her voice.

"It's fine. I'll tell you tomorrow." Arthur turned around and walked down the sidewalk, back to his house.

Ariadne walked back into her house, closed the door and leaned against it. "Why can't anyone tell me anything? Why is there so many secrets?" She said to herself and sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Very mature content in this chapter. 18+.**

* * *

Ariadne didn't get to the workshop till late 8:00pm when she should of been there 8:00am. She wondered if Cobb would be mad at her for missing out, or if everyone would have already left, but she showed up anyway just in case. The elevator doors opened and she took a step out.

"Hello?" She looked around and didnt see anyone.

She looked around into the rooms, and she found Arthur slumped into the chair hooked up to the machine asleep. She walked up to him and looked to see how much time was left. 10 minutes.

"My turn to break in, Arthie." She murmur'd to herself and fell asleep.

* * *

She looked around, another hotel but not the same as hers in her dream. She was placed infront of a door, 503. She turned the knob and found a small room, A hotel bed in the middle, a small table in the corner, two lamps on both sides, and a small bathroom. Arthur sat at the end of the bed, his feet up only wearing white socks, staring blankly at the wall.

"Arthur?" She said out. Arthur drew his attention to her.

"Breaking into my dreams now?" He said with a smirk. "Where have you been?"

"I was running a errand." Ariadne lied, she was actually just too upset after what happend, and was hesitant to go into work.

"You're not a very good liar." Arthur said. Ariadne sat down next to him.

"Neither are you from what I can tell from last night. What happend?"

Arthur took a deep sigh and and continued to stare at the wall.

"Tell me."

"...Eames came last night to check up on you." He said and looked over at her.

"And?"

"And he was quite shocked to find me there...he knew what we were doing." He sighed again. "But...he told me you kissed him. Is that true?...I mean, what are we? I can tell you right now dead-ass that I love you Ariadne. I love you but I-..I just can't tell if you feel the same! You're like switching between me and Eames! I can't tell who you really love, it's confusing me. I cant even focus." He put his head in his hands.

She rubbed him on the back. "Well..." She began, letting out a sigh. "I did love Eames at first...he was there for me when you weren't answering my questions whether it was you or my projection. So, yeah, I will admit we did have a moment. He kissed me, I kissed him. But after I found out it was you I was confused and it made me angry, but then I realized...how much I liked it." She looked up at him, blushing.

He looked at her for a long while, looking her into her eyes, until he finally breathed in, and spread open his knees, and patted the space in front of him. "C'mere." He said. Ariadne moved over, leaning her back against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her waist cradling her, resting his chin on her shoulder. "That still doesn't answer my question. Who do you love?" He smiled waiting for that answer.

"I love you, Arthur." She said softly, getting chills the sudden she felt his hot breath down her neck, she let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes, relaxing in Arthurs arms.

"I'm so glad." He said so close to her his lips brushed against her neck.

She let out a deep sigh at the feeling until he smiled at her reaction wanting more out of her, he kissed her neck, stroking her arms lightly. He could feel her getting more and more relaxed the more he did this to her, her soft breathing was enough to get him turned on. He wrapped one had around her waist, sliding up her shirt and resting right at the bottom of her ribcage, while his free hand skilledly undid her bra with one hand. Ariadne gaseped "Arthur-!" She was tense again.

"Shh." He hummed, sliding his hands back up her shirt, massaging her breasts delicately, skidding his fingers aross each nippled. She let out a slight moan but bit her lip to try and contain her voice, Arthur noticed this and paused.

"You know..." He said, talking so quietly. "The good thing to know that...in a dream...it wont matter how loud you are..." Arthurs lips curved into a smile, he quickly lifted Ariadne and flipped her over so they were now laying chest to chest. He layed back while she sat on him, as he started to grind his pelvic into hers. She sighed deeply with pleasure and Arthur smirked as he took off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt completely, leaving the sleeves still on his arms. Ariadne pushed open his shirt pulling it completely off him, as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips, making her way down his neck. Arthur grabbed her by her wrists stopping her. "I never said it was your turn to take over." He smiled and flipped her over, she yelped a bit from the suddenness.

"Arthur..." She said softly, turning him on even more the way she says his name.

"Mm?"

"We don't know how much time is left.." She said softly. Disappointment filling Arthurs eyes.

"Shall we pick up the pace?" He said, without hesitating he literally ripped open the buttons on Ariadnes shirt instead of steadily unbuttoning each one, revealing her breasts and threw the shirt on the ground. He squeezed her breast, kissing it, licking it, massaging the other with his freehand. Ariadne let out a soft moan that gave Arthur a erection. He let out a deep breath, pulling down both her pants and her panties. His mouth opened thinly in awe seeing her lay there naked in front of him. She gave him a smirk blushing madly. He grabbed his belt and started to undo it, pulling it off along with his pants leaving only his boxers. He leaned over laying atop her, he reached down and put his hand in between her tights, rubbing gently while he kissed her passionately. She moaned loud and louder the more Arthur continued, until he couldn't take her moans anymore, they were a tease to him.

"Arthur. Mooree." She moaned, and Arthur took this as a cue that she was ready. "As you wish." He said with a smile removing boxers and laying back atop her, inserting into her, sucking on her neck while he slowly thrusted. She moaned more moving to the same rythm as him, squirming a bit with pleasure sending waves through her body. Arthur started breathing harder, his breath trembling. Arthur quickend his movement, making sure she would get off before the time ran out, which, was getting close they could feel.

She moaned louder and louder, until Arthur started to let out gasps.

There suddenly was a loud rumble, the building started to rumble and shake. Arthur rolled off her and looked up. "No...its over..." Suddenly, the floor broke, the building collapsed.

* * *

Their eyes shot open and they instantly looked at eachother with a slight smile. "...Sorry to disappoint...but we will continue this tonight he looked into her eyes and they both smiled.

"Continue wot?" Eames said sitting infront of them hunched forward. They quickly drew their attention to him in shock

"**OH JESUS, EAMES**" They both jumped in their seats and cringed. They were breathing heavily from the shock.

"What? I just want to know." He said with a sly smile.

They caught their breath. "What are you doing here?" Ariadne asked

"Working. What are_ YOU_ two doing here?" He said and raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"None of your business." Arthur crossed his arms and slid back down into his seat comfortably.

"Whatever. Just get a room you two, honestly." Eames rolled his eyes, a sense of jealousy in his tone.

Ariadne frowned at his obvious jealousy, feeling a bit guilty. "I shouldn't have kissed him." She thought to herself, looking upset. Arthur quickly noticed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Sorry guys, filler lol. Been busy with work.**

* * *

As much as Arthur hated this idea, he left for home, leaving Eames and Ariadne alone together at the workplace to talk, under Ariadne's request. Eames was leaning back in his chair looking unamused. Ariadne stood in front of him and crossed her arms.

"...Are you mad?" She asked softly, quietly to where Eames barely heard it.

"About what?" Eames gave a smirk.

"That I'm with Arthur now?" She asked and pulled the chair over to sit infront of him.

Eames sighed and rolled his eyes. "Mad? No. Jealous? Yes. Very much."

"Look, I didn't mean to-" Ariadne began but was cut off.

"Then why did you let me kiss you?"

Ariadne sighed and put her head down into her hands. There was an awkward silence for a long time, until Eames heard her start to sniff.

"Hey, woah woah, darling?" He said and lifted her chin up with his index finger. He saw her nose and cheeks red, tiny tears rolling down her cheek. 'I didn't mean to make her cry...' he thought to himself and sighed. "Why are you crying?"

"...I didn't want this to happen." She took a deep breath in. "I didn't want you and Arthur to hate eachother because of me. I didn't want to choose between you and Arthur, because I _do_ love you both. I didn't want you to be jealous. I didn't want any of this." She sniffed again. Eames cupped her face with both hands and she gently grabbed both his wrists looking up at him.

Eames sighed. 'Theres no reason for me to be a prick to her...theres no reason for me to be jealous of her and Arthur..' He thought to himself.

"Ariadne...I will admit darling, that you drive me mad. Seeing you makes my days brighter. But...I honestly rather see you happy with Arthur instead of crying over this situation, love." He brushed the hair out of her face and wiped the tears off. She sniffed again, and wiped her face.

"I just feel too guilty." She said quietly.

"Theres no reason to feel guilty. I already got what I wanted. I already had a kiss, I get to see you everyday, and hell, we're going in a life threatening job together tomorrow! I'd say thats a total package, love." His big lips curved into a smile and let out a chuckle, making Ariadne laugh a bit too.

"But...what happens to us after the job is done?" She asked. Eames gave her a small smile.

"Well thats for destiny to decide, darling."

Ariadne flung herself into his arms so hard it knocked him off balance for a slight second, she wrapped her arms around him and burried her face into his neck. They stayed like that for a long time, he gently rubbed her back and sighed a comforting sigh. "Let me walk you back, love." He said.

* * *

Eames walked her home, standing at her door. Eames bent down so he wasn't towering over her, and put his hands on her shoulders. "The flight is at 10:00 tomorrow, make sure you set your alarm." He gave her a small smile and she nodded. He kissed her on the cheek soft and slowly, closing his eyes and letting out a deep sigh. "Be safe, love. And I'll see you tomorrow." He rubbed her shoulder before letting go of her.

"Goodnight, Eames." She said and smiled as he walked away, when his hands in his pockets. Ariadne unlocked her door and stepped in, shutting and locking it. She let out a sigh, and threw her shoulder bag onto the floor, walking passed her living room.

"Miss me?" Arthur stood up off the couch, Ariadne jumped and yelped. "Hey, calm down, it's just me." He walked up to her and held her close.

"What are you doing here? You nearly gave me a heartattack." She murmur'd.

"You keep a key under the pot by your door wasn't exactly hard to find. I wanted to make sure you came home safe." He pulled her tighter. "We have a long day tomorrow."

"We do." She said and sighed.

Arthur loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves "C'mon." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into her room, picked her up and layed her on the bed. He crawled on top of her, and kissed her passionately, and collapsed next to her, wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her close to him. He layed his head on the pillow, next to her neck to where she could feel him breathing. She let out a deep sigh, her mind clouded in thoughts just before they both fell asleep together.


End file.
